Mind Control
by ChrissieCS
Summary: the Arai twins  OC  have decided to use their kekkei genkai to prank, control and terrorise the residents of konohagakure. will they be caught, or continue their fun? terrible summary XD rated M for safety,some OC x various characters, and many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So yeah this is my first ever story on here, go me! Ahem… this story is based mainly around two of my OCs I created who are twins :D yay! Anyway, this first chapter is just to give you an insight into these two's lives before we get onto the main plot. Anyway, here goes…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but it would be so freakin' cool if I did! XD**

**

* * *

**The Arai household was under attack, with the attackers' aim to kill everyone in the clan for their Kekkei Genkai, Muntukkogan, which allows the user to control the mind of their target. They had already wiped out everyone except for the pair of two year old twins, Shiho and Shinakio Arai and their mother, Kari. Kari knew there was no chance of her living through this massacre, but she wanted to get her son and daughter out of there before those who killed the rest of her family got to them too.

She grabbed the moses basket in which the two young children were laid, silent, almost as if they could feel the fear and danger around them, and carried them over to the window. Kari took a deep breath and jumped, landing on her feet on the grass below, moses basket and the twins still held safely in her arms. She then ran as fast as her legs would allow her to move in the direction of the forest not too far away.

Once at the forest, she sensed she was being followed, so she found a safe spot under the tree closest to her and carefully placed the moses basket down in the dip in the ground, where the roots protected them from sight. Bending over, she gave them both a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you both, I'll never leave you, not really." Then with tears in her eyes, she turned and ran. After a few minutes, the attackers caught up with her.

"so you thought you could run away to safety did you?" said one man, who was huge and muscled with a goatee and looked overall positively frightening. Kari just stood their, immobilised by fear. The man smirked then with blinding speed and pinpoint accuracy, he threw a kunai which hit Kari directly in the heart, killing her almost instantly.

It was only then did Shiho and Shinakio start to cry.

The next morning, a villager from Konohagakure was in the forest and heard the crying of the children from under the tree. She immediately picked up the moses basket and carried the twins back to the village.

She looked after them until they had gotten through training at the ninja academy and gotten their own place…

* * *

**So what do you think? It's a short chapter I know, but ****it was just so you could all get an idea of their lives so far. Please rate and review! Any suggestions on future plot and ways to improve are always welcome :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"SHINAKIIOOOOO!"

You could literally see the anger in Shiho's icy blue eyes as she shouted her twin brother.

"What now?" Shinakio said as he poked his head round the door to Shiho's bedroom, he didn't dare go in, he knew it was a bad idea to go near his sister when she was in a bad mood... That is if he wanted to keep his head securely attached to his shoulders. "Whatever it is, we need to hurry up, we have to meet Miu and Bakusui-Sensei at the training ground in half an hour"

Shiho shot a dagger like look at Shinakio "Well... We wouldn't be running late if you hadn't TAKEN MY HAIRBRUSH AGAIN!"

"Wow... All this for a hairbrush? Fine here," Shinakio picked a hairbrush up from the table outside the door and tossed it towards his sister. "I don't know why your bothering personally... It'll end up a mess again after training anyway." He saw his sisters death-glare and promptly hurried from the doorway to get away from his sisters wrath.

~~~x~~~

The twins made it to the training ground on time to catch the last part of Miu and Bakusui's conversation...

"... Hopefully when they discover it, they won't use it for reasons other than to protect the village, as is our ninja way!" Bakusui was saying as they got to the grounds.

"Hmmm... Well you know what they are like... Oh! Hey you two!" An expectedly over-hyper Miu greeted them as they walked onto the grounds.

"Hi Miu!" The twins greeted enthusiastically, their earlier disagreement all but forgotten "hi sensei"

"So, what were you guys talking about anyway?" Asked Shinakio.

"Nothing really," replied Bakusui, "just telling Miu that we will be training with Team Gai today"

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted Shinakio excitedly.

"That's brilliant" said Shiho, a light blush creeping across her face. She wouldn't tell anyone this, but she had a bit of a 'soft spot' for Team Gai's spandex-clad shinobi, Rock Lee.

"Right!" Bakusui said, getting the attention of the three shinobi in his team, "I've already sorted out which member of Gai's team you will be sparring with today. Shinakio, you'll be with Neji. Miu, you're with Tenten, Shiho, you're with Lee"

The blush on Shiho's face grew a deeper red at this announcement "Ye...yes... Ba...Bakusui-sensei"

"Hmmm... Stop stuttering, I think you are spending too must time with Hinata."

"Yes sensei" said Shiho quietly. It was true that the Hyuuga heiress was Shiho's best friend and she did spent most of her time with the blushing beauty, but that wasn't the reason for her blushing or stammering.

"Heelloooooo!" Shiho and the rest of Team 12 spun round quickly to see Team Gai walking onto the training ground. First was Gai sensei, next to him was Lee, then Tenten, then following up the rear, was Neji Hyuuga, the cousin of Hinata.

"Right! Everyone pair up with your allocated sparring partners!" Shouted Bakusui.

"You heard the man!" Said Gai to his team. "I know you'll do well Lee!" He said, giving a wink and a thumbs up to his favourite student.

"Yosh!" Said Lee, assuming his good-guy pose "I will try my absolute hardest to make you proud Sensei!"

Neji and Tenten rolled their eyes. "Shouldn't we get started with training?" Said Neji, raising his eyebrow at the two green-spandex-wearing men in front of them.

"I think that that is a great idea neji! Let us get right to it!" Lee darted over to where Miu and the twins were stood. This merited another eye roll from Neji, as he and Tenten started walking towards the rest.

"Hello, Shiho!" Said Lee enthusiastically as he reached his blushing sparring partner "it is me and you training together today, I could not have asked for a better partner from your team!"

"Uhh... Thanks Lee..." Said Shiho quietly, looking at her feet.

"So! Let us get started then!" Said Lee, getting into his fighting stance.

"R...right." Whispered Shiho, getting into her own fighting stance.

Lee started running at Shiho, leaping into the air ten feet from her, ready to crash down to attack her. As he was in the air, Shiho lifted her head and met Lee's gaze, making her blush deepen, but she couldn't pull her gaze away.

'Oh, Lee...' She thought to herself 'I really do wish you would at least ask me on a date...'

Just as this thought crossed Shiho's mind, Lee stopped his attack and dropped to the ground, landing on both feet right in front of the blushing girl.

"Um... Shiho? I was wondering if I could ask you something..."

Shiho's stomach knotted but she managed to get out "yes, Lee?"

"Um... Well... I wondered if I could have the honour of taking you out for dinner tomorrow evening?" He said, going into a bow.

Shiho just stood there silently, not knowing what to say. She just looked at Lee as he stood, bowing slightly in front of her. Eventually she managed to find her voice and said "I would really love that Lee!"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, jumping and punching the air. "Well, I will see you tomorrow at six p.m outside Ichiraku's!" He turned and hurried off the training grounds, heading home.

Shiho was stunned, she watched Lee run off before realising something and shouting after him "Hey! Lee! What about our training!" But he had run too far to hear her. Shiho, however, was not bothered, she had a date with Lee tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! And I'd had this** **chapter written and everything!** **The reason I haven't updated** **is because I moved house and moved in with my Fiance and we didn't have internet for ages, and more recently I've actually given birth to my first baby, my daughter Louise, so she's taken up all my time and attention! I had also given up writing this because I wasn't getting any reviews, but I'm now back and motivated to write! so a huge thank you to my reviewer and follower! Anyway, let the story continue!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

Shinakio was at home alone. For once in the sixteen years the twins had lived in Konoha, Shiho wasn't home with him. It was because she was out with Lee. On a date with Rock Lee. Lee! Shinakio couldn't understand it, how anyone was able to come between the time he and his sister spent together, and also the fact that it was Lee! One of Shinakio's best friends!

He got up of his chair and walked over to the bathroom, deciding he should get a shower. Well, there was nothing else to do… He turned the shower on and made sure that there was steam coming from the shower cubicle, he preferred hot showers. VERY hot showers. He undressed himself, leaving his clothes in a messy heap on the floor, and climbed into the shower. He released a huge sigh at the feel of the hot water hitting his skin, removing any built up stress or tension he had inside him.

He sighed and started massaging shampoo into his shoulder-length hair. It wasn't as if he had a problem with his sister dating Lee, in fact he was happy for her it was more the fact that there hadn't been a single day so far that the twins hadn't spent together until now that was bothering him, and Shinakio didn't like it much.

He leaned his head back letting the water wash the suds out of his hair. 'I'll probably need to get used to Shiho not being here all the time.' He thought to himself, 'I mean, one day she's gonna settle down with a partner, maybe start a family… I probably should too, so I can't expect us to be like this every day of our lives…' He sighed again.

So, Shiho had found someone, huh? Well, it was probably time for Shinakio to do the same thing. His mind wandered to the one girl in Konoha that Shinakio had a 'thing' for, Ino Yamanaka. With the thought of this beautiful girl in his head, he let his hand wander southward…

~~~x~~~

"Lee!" Shouted Shiho as she caught sight of her date stood under the tree next to Ichiraku's Ramen House. Shiho was absolutely shocked to see that lee wasn't wearing his usual green spandex jumpsuit, but he was wearing a casual shirt and tie combo with some blue jeans. She had never seen Lee wearing anything other than his spandex before.

"Hello Shiho!" Lee said as Shiho approached him "You are looking very beautiful this evening!"

Shiho blushed a deep crimson "Thank you Lee, you're looking amazing yourself! I've never seen you in anything other than you're training gear before!"

"Well I do still have these on" he said, showing Shiho the fabric strips he wore around his hands and forearms "and I have these, so I can be training where ever I am!" He lifted up his jeans slightly to show the weights he wore around his ankles.

"I think you look absolutely stunning" said Shiho. Now it was Lee's turn to blush, although, his wasn't as deep in colour as Shiho's was. "So where are we going tonight?" She asked, giggling slightly at Lee's blush.

"Well, how about we go for some ramen, then I would like to take you to my favorite place! It is where I go to train, think, and just relax too!"

"That sounds wonderful Lee!" She said, sounding really excited. She was really interested to see what Lee's favorite place was! Just then her stomach made a huge growl which made Lee laugh.

"Let us go and get that ramen!" Said Lee, as he grabbed Shiho by the hand and pulled her into Ichiraku's.

Once they had sat down Lee turned to Shiho, a slight blush on his face, he opened his mouth to say soething but promptly closed it and turned away looking embarrased.

"Lee? What is it?" Shiho asked, she had noticed Lee's awkwardness, but smiled at it, she thought it was adorable.

"I was just thinking," he said, his blush deepening to a brilliant crimson "I never thought you would actually say yes when asked you out on a date! I never imagined I would have the honor of taking someone as beautiful as you!"

Shiho giggled "Lee don't be silly!"

"I am not, I am telling you the absolute truth! I am so lucky, and you are beautiful! But answer me this, why did you say yes? do not take that the wrong way, I am asking because everyone else seems to think I am a bit odd, and they do not hide it."

"Lee," Shiho put her hand on his shoulder "truth is, I've really liked you for a long time now, and I don't think your 'odd', you're different, unique... You're not like everyone else, and i really like that about you."

Lee looked up, straight at Shiho, a look of awe on his face and his eyes even wider than usual.

Shiho continued, "I've actually been hoping you would ask me, but thought you never would! I honestly never expected you to like me too! and actually, I was kinda wishing you would ask just before you did..."

Lee looked stunned and was at a loss for words. Shiho found this adroable and smiled at Lee, earning a huge grin back from her date. Lee ordered their ramen which was eaten fairly slowly as the two were deep in conversation about allsorts, from training to (for a laugh) which of their friends would be most likely to become hokage. After their ramen was gone, Lee stood up, offering his hand to Shiho.

"Come on, Let me take you to the place I call my own, I want to share it with you."

Shiho smiled widely, took Lee's hand and stood up as well. "I'd love to Lee!" she said enthusiastically, then the two left Ichirakus and headed towards the main gates of Konoha hand in hand.


End file.
